Be the one
by zalrein
Summary: Please Reveiw, no flames, Prom Night Held many secrets, some not so known.bonnie X tara


Be the One

The beat was infectius, the lights were bright, an the mood joyius. The villiens defeated. The world saved, even the hero got the girl, well the heroin got the boy. No one had reason to be even slightly moody, well almost no one. She sat at a corner table trying to figure out how it happen, where did she go wrong. This was sapost to be the night she finally show'd up Kim. She be finally out of the shadow of her sisters. but then Kim showed up with that Eric, and it went south. She thought she had a chance when Ron showed up, but instead of joining her in insulting the new couple they all turned agenst her, even Brick left her for that Monquie girl. Now she was alone and miserible.

Tara was having the time of her life, Josh of a proper gentleman, the music was up beat and she hadn't been called idiot the entier night, it was going perfect, what a pity it was all a lie. She wanted to tell Josh the truth, to tell him that she was using him, and to appolagise about the whole thing, but she promised to keep quite and to enjoy herself. If there was one thing that she could do was keep a promise, she never broke one ever, and she never would have, then she saw Bonnie. She was sitting in the corner, her face was hidden by the shadows, but Tara could see that she had been crying. Tara had seen Bonnie cry only a few times, mostly when her sisters went after her. It wasn't right, Bonnie was strong, Bonnie was tough, Bonnie...Bonnie needed her. She had to go to her, but first things first, "Josh?" ask the bleach tiped teen sitting across from her.

"Yea, Tara?" he asked nicely.

"I have to you something," Tara started, she could already see him tense up preparing for the news, but it need said."I been using you, Your a nice guy, but I've been seeing someone else. I was only dating you to keep people for knowing about her."

Josh just stared at the blond.

"We've been dating sence the begining of freashman year. She wanted to tell everyone about us, but I was afraid so she came up with the idea that we date other people, so no one even think that we were a couple. It work so well, I mean, no one even notice when we held hands, or when I walk out of the locker room with lipstick on my shirt, but I can't take it anymore, the lying, the pain it coused her hidding the truth, I'm really sorry Josh I hope your not angry with me." She rose quickly, quently kissing him on the cheek, and rushed to face her love and her fate.

Josh just continued to stare dumbfounded at the leaving blond. _Her?_

_Well there no reason for me to stay here_, Bonnie thought as she left her seat, as she reached for her jacket, two slender arms came across her waist, pulling her agenst a soft body, as someone in a husky voice whispered,

"Going somewhere, Bonbon?" Bonnie shocked, turning to meet her lover's blue eyes

"Tara? but I thought..." Her qustion silence by Tara's lips.

"I know, but your more important to me then anything else." As she gave Bonnie a knowing look, coasing the burnette to blush,"Besides it's time for the last dance." Bonnie heard the call only a few minutes ago.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked unsure about this, she, herself, long ago made the desion, but Tara? It was to good to be true.

"Come on." Tugging on the brown haired cheerleader arm, pulling her to the dance floor, as the DJ put on Poison's _Be the One._

Drawing Bonnie close to her, Tara felt the fimillier warmth of her girlfriend's body. As they began to sway to the music, Bonnie coulsn't help but smile, as they held each other tight. Nothing could seperate them now. Pity be on the mad scientist who try to seperatate them.

In the the middle of the song, they fell into a deep romentic kiss, filled with promise, and devontion. Even as they seperated, the only thing they could see was each other. However everyone could see them...

"Um, KP?" Ron said staring at the two kissing girls.

"What Ron?" Red-headed heroian asked.

"Is that Bonnie and Tara kissing over there?"

"WHAT!" Truning to the same spectical that her new boyfriend was viewing. "No way!"

"About time." A voice said from the right, it was Brick dacing with Monique.

"What's going on?" The dark-skin girl asked, confused about the sudden excitment.

"Nothing just Bonnie kissing Tara."

"Huh?" stopping their collective dances.

"What's the big deal they been dating for years."

"Are you sure?" Ron askd this was to unbelievable.

"Haven't you notice that their always holding hands, and Tara's always has Bonnie's lipstick on her shirt after cheer partice?"

"That's wrong!" Ron expained

"Ron!" Kim suddanly disapponited by the blond's narrow mindness.

"But Kim, Brick notice it before we did, Brick!" Ron said, dumbfounded.

"He has you there Kimmie." Monique said.

Kim, however, just stared at the couple across the floor as they seperated, rushing out the door each with the look that promised that the night was hardly over for either one of them...

_The next mourning at Bonnie's house..._

"Hey loser, time to get up." The brains of the Rockweller sisters, Lonnie, stood outside her youngest sister room, allong with her twin Connie, the dyed blond, idoly cheeking her make-up in the hallway mirror.

"I say we just let her sleep, "Connie said as looked up form the mirror, "if she dosn't want to get up, I don't see why we have to wake her up."

"I competly agree, but mother says to get her, so we get her. Whats taken her so long, is dead?" The much smarter twin asked.

"You know," A sudden and defantly wicked grin."it usely takes a marching band to wake me up after a night with one of my boyfriends."

"Don't you mean your playthings."

"Hey, I love them,..all seven."

"Whatever, so you think our little sister, did the deed last night?"

"Imagane what everyone reaction to find out our little sister a tramp. The gossip potantal is amazing." The blonds grin grew even more.

"Then lets go in, and see who our little sister been doing." As she quitly open the door.

"I bet it's that jock she's dating, he kinda hot, or maybe that Stoppable fellow, though..." As she was interupted.

"Connie, quite."

"Sorry." Connie said, as they crossed into their sisters room. While the blinds were indeed close they allowed just enough light for the dobous pair to see. As they creeped up to the sleeping pair in the bed. Lonnie couldn't resist.

"Morning loser." Bonnie practily leaped out of bed.

"Lonnie, Connie what are you doing?" Covering her obavicly bare body with the the top cover.

"We were about to ask you the same thing, well at least who are you doing, right Connie?"

"Yea." The Blond responed

"Bonnie, is it morning already?" A shy voice from behind Bonnie.

"What the..?" Connie said shock, as a platium blond rose from the bed, she was even better looking then her.

When Tara came to view Bonnie was have afraid that the blond would run. Instead Tara just wrap her around her lover's stomch, and rested her head on the burnette's shoulders.

"Lonnie, Connie good morning." She said without a hint of fear, to the shocked twins.

"Well," Connie recovering quickly, "this unexpected."

"Wait till we tell everyone, you two are gay." Lonnie said, thinking how much that threat will rattle their cages. Before Bonnie could reaspon Tara spoke up.

"Would you? Thanks, that will save us alot of time." The blond said incently.

"Um...Mom wants you down for bretfest."Connie said, grabbing her twin and rushing out of the room. Connie never been this confused in her life, Her sister was a dyke and more importantly, she didn't care. While in the room the lover continued.

"Hmm brecfest." Tara said nuzzleing Bonnies shoulder, causing the Burnette to blush.

"That was weird." Connie said to Lonnie as they came down the stairs.

"Ya, Tara didn't seemed at all phased, by us." Lonnie comtented.

"Hey girls, is Bonbon coming down, or not?"

"Um Mom, we don't no how to say this but," Connie started looking to Lonnie to finish.

"Bonnie is in bed with a girl up stairs."

"A girl, Oh Tara's still here, I guess I better set another plate out." Their mother said.


End file.
